Astroid Advetures
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: In space life is hard, but what happens when six people come together from diffrent backgrounds and live together? But in their region of space, peace is not likely to be abundant. now they have to find out why sevra bandit gangs are looking for something. (credit to Last stand Gamers for ship's)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Space Engineers!**

I groaned as my eyes opened to see an asteroid in front of me. Fully waking up I jumped up and looked around. The ship I was on D9-6 an explorer ship crashed into an asteroid and took out the front of the ship. No one was around, a ship of around 30 members and I was the only one who was around. My predicament was shocking but I had no time to worry about that and I looked at my wearable pad. I had to survive now, there was nothing else for it. Looking at the pad I found that some of the memory was damaged and therefore I could not build some things.

I was a space engineer of the now gone Kolvas Corporation. I was also in the military for a few years so I knew how to survive. Looking at my pad I decided that I needed to find a good place to make a base and survive from there. Turning around I headed to the backup cockpit and took control of the ship. Turing the engines back on I gently brought the ship back a few meters to give me space from the asteroid. Once I was well away from it I shut the engines down to save power and got off the cockpit and made my way to the front.

Looking around at the damage front I figured that I could cannibalise it for a mining ship. Taking out my grinder from my pack I began working on the broken parts first as they would be more useful for a smaller ship. I managed to take off a few part of the light armour blocks before checking out the refinery which was working on some ore that some of the mining crew recently acquired. Some of the iron ore was already converted to ingots.

Flying over to the seconded deck I set the assembler for making 300 steel plates and a few motors. While it was working I then started to remove the top part of the ship, why it was there I never knew but I happy removed it before turning my focus on the left engine nacelle. It wasn't needed for the time being and could be converted into a landing platform. I flew down to it and began grinding and harvesting away at the thruster. Given the about of equipment the thruster had I had to make several trips from the thruster to a cargo container and place everything I harvested from the thruster inside it.

Soon I removed the reactor, thrusters and covering blocks from the nacelle effectively turning it into a lading pad. Smiling I checked my power and widened my eyes when I saw I was down to 10% moaning I landed on the platform and walked over to the cockpit and charged up my suit. As I did I checked the assembler's progress and found that the metal plates and motors where done. It didn't take long for the charge to be completed and as soon as it was done I got off the cockpit controls and made my way to the assembler to get the items I needed.

After flying down to the landing platform and turned my jetpack off and engaged by 3D holo blueprint system for a small landing gear. Once placed I welded the parts it needed on then began laying out the basic layout for the mining ship. 3 drills, 2 cargo containers and two thrusters on all six sides. The layout of it was from a mining ship called the 'Honey Badger' or the 'Bumble bee'. I extended the hull and placed the layout for a large reactor. Seeing my power down to %5 I headed back to the cockpit to recharge.

Just then my monitor alarms buzzed. I checked the radar to see a cargo ship coming in around 10k away. I breathed a sigh of relief it was just a drone business shipment that was passing through. After my suit got charged I went back to building the mining ship.

OOOOO

Far away a orange large ship with four thruster nacelles on it's sides. The flew casually in the asteroid field. Inside the ship was a crew of around 40 people who lived out in space. To normal people they where known as space Nomads, tribal groups who fly around space finding their own place but space is there home. Given this people sort of see some problems in these tribes such as poor immune systems and brittle bones to name a few.

Hiding behind an asteroid was a group of MKII Henry-class fighters waiting to attack. The large ship passed the asteroid and the fighters flew in. Alarms sounded in the large ship making everyone panic. The nomads tended to ware stripped down versions of spacesuits with belts and jewellery on. Their skin was also covered in tribal tattoo's as part of their coming of age.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Warriors yelled.

Rockets impacted the light armour as a female warrior in a full space suit made her way to the hanger where pilots started to climb into their fighters. She was about too but an older man pulled her off the fighter.

"Father what is it?" she asked.

He didn't say anything but handed her her a metal box.

"Leave get out of here, you must keep it safe." he said.

Her eyes widened and looked at him. "No no I'm not leaving you father!" she demanded.

"You have too." he said as a troop transport came in and unloaded bandits armed with assault riles.

There was no time to argue she climbed inside her fighter and closed the cockpit and flew out. The nomad ship got swarmed by bandit ships she just could look back as she just sped forward towards unknown space.

OOOOO

As I came out of a large asteroid in a small basic mining ship my alarm went off of ship coming in I looked around to see a small nacelle fighter ship with fighters on their tail. Something was up.


	2. Chapter 2

The two Henry fighters followed the other fighter closely. Grunting I pulled my ship out and flew in their direction and flew behind them. Thankfully they where so focused on the other fighter giving me surprise to work with. Also I had added two gatling guns onto my mining ship due to my military survival training. But then again I was always a survivalist in some ways.

I switched to the guns as the Henry's came into my scope. Curling my lips in a smile I fired. The rounds hit the fist one's thruster nacelle and sent it spinning and it an asteroid before exploding. The other Henry turned around and fired at me. My combat instincts forced be to fly around a nearby large asteroid forcing the Henry to come at me. This was a cliché bandit manoeuvre, as I flew through the inside of a hollow asteroid the bandit crashed inside due to poor pilot training.

I just smiled as I flew out and saw the ship they where following sat there in space. I flew over to it getting close to it. Once close enough I climbed out of the cockpit and activated my jet-pack and flew over to the ship. Taking a hold on one of the handles I looked inside to see a female pilot clearly unconscious. Knowing I couldn't do much on her in space I flew over to my mining ship and climbed by in.

Taking it slow I flew over to her ship and hovered over it before lowing myself down carefully onto the ship. The landing gear came in contact with her ship and I activated the magnetic lock and took hold of the ship. Taking it slow once again I started my way back to my ship.

OOOOO

"What did you do this time!" a female astronaut yelled as she and with a guy ran across an asteroid to a large Henry-class ship.

"I don't know!" the guys yelled as he ran while trying to avoid machine gun fire.

"I married a fool." the woman yelled as they jumped into the cargo bay of the ship and the woman flew into the cockpit.

While she got ready the man closed the ramp as the ship began to speed up and soon hit FTL preventing the others from chancing them.

OOOOO

I managed get the pilot back to my ship. Thankfully the pressurisation held during the crash which allowed to to removed her suit. Which I kinda regret as she was partially nude, but just getting on with it I checked her vitals and all the problem was is lack of sleep. I was more then thankful for that as I laid her on one of the dead crew's beds. Leaving her to it I decided to go and salvage those two Henry-class ships.

Mining took too long at times and recycling ships didn't always take too long. Taking my mining ship out I flew over to the fist wreckage. As I flew closer my ship's alarm went off and a Henry MKII -class came out of FTL. Not knowing I flew over to the ship and aimed my weapons just above it. I fired a few rounds making sure that they knew that I was armed.

The larger Henry's tended to be weapon-less as they are civilian transport ships.

"Attention ship, this is Shilong and I have my weapons aimed at you. Identify yourself or I will open fire." I said over the open radio as my training kicked in.

"Hi my name's Astrid Milos, please do not open fire. We where just trying to get away from some corporation thugs." a female voice said over the radio.

"How many are there on your ship?"

"Me plus my idiot of a husband. Listed our ship is damaged and in need of a new ship."

That gave me an idea. Given my training I was thought that all spaceships, no matter how damaged or wrecked, could be salvaged and turned into something else.

"Unfortunately my ship crashed into an asteroid and I've been trying to build myself a ship to get out of here. But if we pool our resources together we could build a ship with the two that we have."

The radio went silent for a few minutes but through the glass I could tell that they where arguing. I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Astrid here, yeah that sounds like the best idea. Can you take us to your ship?"

"Yeah sure just give me a moment please I need to take this tighter wreck to my ship."

"Ok."

With that I lowered my ship and grabbed onto the wreck before leading the ship back to my construction area. The ship stayed a few meters from the red ship as I placed the wrecked Henry on a working platform that I made on the asteroid that I crashed into. The two pilots of the Henry came out of their ship and landed on the red ship. Getting out of my mining ship I flew over to them and landed in front of them. The woman wore a yellow uniform while the man wore a greyish one.

"Shilong." I introduced while shacking their hands.

"Astrid and my husband." the woman said before indicating to the man next to her.

"Jack." the man said as we shook hands.

"So nice place how long have you been here?" the man asked.

"Few solar days. I also have a sleeping guest at the minute. She's a Space Nomad."

"What is she doing here?" Astrid asked.

"Not too sure but we'll find out when she wakes. But anyway what do you two do for a living?"

"Electronics and AI engineer." Astrid said.

"Weapons expert." Jack said. "You?"

"Earth defence Space combat engineer." I replied shocking the two.

What I just said was an interesting thing as Earth defence military units where some of the best trained in the systems. Given that earth was out home it was expected that Earth units would be the best trained but there was a bad side to it in that we where seen as arrogant selfish dicks but they way I was acting proved otherwise.

"Wow wasn't expecting that." Jack admitted.

Before I could say anything the guest I had, in her spacesuit, ran out of the ship and looked at us before taking off. Instinctively me and the married couple ran after her. The nomad the stopped looking out at the Asteroids in the area. Me and the other two flew up next to her.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"My family where are they?" she asked.

OOOOO

After getting her to calm down me and the married couple took her back to the red ship and offered her some tea to calm her down. She was shaking uncontrollably but Astrid calmed her down as well with a bit of girl talk.

"So what happened." Astrid asked.

"My family's ship was passing through sector 56-A looking for the others. A faulty transmission of FTL jump location prevented from 20 other ships meeting up with us so we where looking for them but we where ambushed by bandits." she said.

"Sounds like they where looking for something." Jack commented making the rest of us nod.

"Yeah they where looking for this." the nomad said putting a wooden box on the table in front of us.

"What's inside?" I asked.

"That's just it, it's a necklace, a gold one I couldn't find anything connecting it to the bandits."

That made us become didn't talk as we thought on what to do. Given that they where looking for something there was several possibilities.

"We might find something if we go and check out the Wreck." I then said.

Everyone nodded at that in agreement.

"But the main problem is that we don't have a ship to get us there." the nomad said.

"Is we salvage both the Henry and this ship we may have something to get use their fast." Astrid said.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

And with that we got out spacesuits on and got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok bring it in slowly." I yelled over the comm.

Astrid brought in the Henry MKII close enough so that the merge blocks on both ships would connect. Given Seena's the Nomad insistence to find her ship as soon as possible we all agreed to merge the red ship and Henry together instead of making an entirely new ship. Also she said that we could scrap the Nomad ship as it was mostly what space adventures did. But only if it wasn't useful. The merge blocks did their job and connected the two ships together. Once it as done the rest of us landed on the inside on the front side which was the Henry as the FTL activated and we took off.

OOOOO

On a remote planet a microbiologist named Nissa was assigned to a local mining hub, who is required to check asteroid ice for micro-organisms as per treaty stipulations regarding the exploitation of all celestial bodies. She had a very tedious job that was little more than a perfunctory fulfilment of legal obligations. So far no one ever found anything living, but the mining corporations still required to test each rock they mark to dig. But she was very excitable.

As she worked she remembered about the brake in the had recently. The guy they caught was named Kain. He was a well known crook and con artists, he conned several companies into selling ships and asteroids to him for a bargain price. She didn't like him he had those eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. It freaked her out in more ways then one. As she worked with one of the samples she had the building she was in shook causing her to drop the sample.

"Ahhhh nooooo my prec..." but before she could say anything the building shook again. This time an alarm went off.

"ALERT ALERT INTRUDERS DECTETED. FIRES THROUGH LEVES 5-6..." as the alert continued Nissa realised that people where attacking.

Nissa squealed and ran out of the lab as fas as she could. Blue clad security personal running towards the main lifts. She ran way from the as the sounds of gunfire sounded in her ears. Ignoring it she ran trough a door that lead to an emergency lift. But as she entered the area the lift was already up. She hit the switch allowing it to come down. It took a few moments but soon it came to her level and she got on it and activated it. The lift moved upwards as two bandits came into sight. But they couldn't bring the lift down as it required a code for it.

The lift soon reached the hanger and she exited the lift only too see the last troop transport ship being boarded by Kain. He looked to her in surprise. But then an explosion made their attention to a carrier coming down from orbit.

"COME ON!" he yelled.

"How do I know you won't hurt me?" she asked.

"I'm not that kind of guy, you'll just have to trust me."

Nissa looked behind her but ran to the ship and climbed into the back. The door closed and pressure engaged as the ship took off.

OOOOO

Capitan Kiran was dragged across the floor by two men in in black and red uniforms to a man who wore a sash across his chest. The Capitan was thrown onto the floor in front of the man who looked at him with no emotion in his eyes.

"Where is she?" the man asked.

"You and your Alliance can shove it up your ass!" he yelled as he threw himself on a guard and took a pistol from him.

The others trained their G8 assault rifles on him but all the Capitan did was press the pistol to his temple.

"FOR EARTH AND ALL HER GLORY!" he yelled before he pulled the trigger.

OOOOO

The hybrid ship exited FTL at the location of the Nomad ship. But there was no ship in sight. I checked the GPS and radar but nothing. Looking outwards we all saw nothing. Seena fell to her knees with Astrid walked up to her to try and comfort her while me and Jack made our way to the makeshift hanger bay. All we had was out little mining ship as such that was what we used. After putting our helmets on and activated the oxygen tanks in out suits we walked into the hanger and Jack climbed in the cockpit of the ship while I took hold of handle bars on the side.

The two of us then flew to the location to try and get a good reading of what we could. On arriving I let go and just looked around while Jack worked on the ore detector. The ore detector could have it's sensitivity racked up to find radioactive isotopes allowing us to try and find the ship, if there was one. Sighing I looked over to a large asteroid not too far away, I knew that we wouldn't be able to do much if we didn't have a station.

As such since we are more or less stuck together it would be the best idea to make a station. Not to mention that the area was frequently travelled by merchants and unmanned transport ships. Now since they where unmanned it wasn't considered piracy if you where able to take said ships and plunder the goods if you could get passed the defences.

"Errr yo due I think we might have something." Jack called me and I flew over to him. "I've picked up radioactive isotopes in a trail right where we are right now but they stop after a few meters meaning..."

"They used their warp dives." I said.

Unlike FTL which was made for short distances Warp was made for extreme distances and used on larger ships from cruisers to dreadnoughts.

"Ahh bugger it all." I said before I opened comm. "Astrid, Seena we have an isotope trail but it ends after a few meters meaning they jumped to warp."

"Cop..." Astrid tied to say but a bleeping sound attracted her attention. "Shit incoming its a small-large ship."

I heard the click of the Gatling guns meaning that Jack was ready for combat as I brought up my G8 rifle.


	4. Chapter 4

A large small ship came out of FTL causing me and Jack to react by aiming our weapons on it. Jack fired a few rounds as a warning. Thanks to the vacuum of space my ear drums didn't burst. Whoever was inside the ship got the message and stopped and didn't dare move.

"Errrr hi please don't kill us." said a childish female voice.

"That depends on you identify yourselves." I ordered.

There was a bit of a scramble around the cockpit of the other ship as the two tried to fight for the mike.

"Yeah that ok, my is Kain Marus and … hey hey..." a male voice came in before the female voice came in.

"I'm Nissa Yamayuki." the female voice then said.

Before I could speak Astrid came in over the comm.

"Err Shi we have a problem." she said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I've just been looking over our inventory and well, we're out of Helium-3."

I groaned in annoyance. Helium-3 was the fuel used or the FTL and Warp drives. If your out then things are problematic.

"Nissa, Kain can you both hear me?"

"Yeah we can here ya." Kain said.

"We have a problem we're out of Helium-3 and I guess that your out too. How about we pool our reasources and work together."

"Sounds fuuunnn." Nissa said.

OOOOO a week later.

After sorting out what we where going to do the six of us got to work on striping down the red ship and henry until they where down to their most basic parts we got too work on mining out and building a station into an asteroid cave. We mined out four stories worth of the asteroid and at least 6 train cars along. But then we dug a little deeper to make a large hanger for small ships that we may need. The base itself was split into several sections with a main corridor running down.

There was a botany area for Nissa to work in as well as a medical bay as she was also a qualified doctor. While there was little to find out she ran tests on the asteroid they where on just for the fun of it and to be prevent boredom. Jack and Astrid had their own room but Jack went out on mining trips more often then the rest of us. While Astrid on the other hand worked on a drone project. Seena had my room next to hers with her room being more along the lines of a library as she loved to look up stuff.

My room was more of the military style of a room due to the fact I was with the Earth military for while. Aside form our room and the basic reactor, refinery, assembler and oxygen room, we also had a water purifier and a seed room for food. There was also an armoury and firing range as it was required for all of us except for Nissa to have and fired a gun.

Other than that we worked on a large quad nacelle ship which had a long body with a front and back hanger. It had two levels and a modular underbelly for something in case we decided to add something.

We all stood in the commander centre of our base for my little presentation.

"Ok guys sorry to call you all out but we have a bit of a problem. The Grayback is not bringing in enough ore for us to use." I said.

"So I'll just go out for more." Jack said before being elbowed in the gut by his wife.

The rest of us just sniggered.

"No it's not a matter of that is a matter of storage that your ship can hold which is why I designed this."

On the holotable in front of us came a small base looking like ship with 8 legs two for each on the for sides. It was a box shape and five square blocks high.

"This is a drilling platform that the military used to use but no longer used for well other reasons. But this may solve our problems."

Astrid and the others looked at the device and nodded.

"We can get it up in a few days yeah. Let's do it."

OOOOO

Jack hummed as he checked the systems of the new large-small ship they had. The ship was similar to a Inic troop transport ship. He was mostly checking the weapon systems to make sure that the wouldn't blow themselves up. As he worked the terminal came up with something and sound came from the speakers. It was static, but there was a pattern that he could here but he couldn't make anything out of it.

"Shi go something on the screen here I need you." he said over the comm.

I came over fast and looked at the cockpit. He sent the static over my comm allowing me to listen to it. It was faint but I could heat at least coordinates.

"Jack they're coordinates to something." I said.

"A ship?" he asked.

"Not sure it's faint but it's quite close by. I mean our fuel can allow us to get there and back."

"How long?"

"Maybe 5-6 hours travel... there."

"Ok so is it worth it?" he asked.

"Yeah... well at lest I hope so. Guys we've picked up a signal it about a 6 hour flight if me and jack take Seena will the rest of you be ok?" I said over the comm.

"Yeah we can spare her. Make sure to take the spare miner on constructor you'll need them. "

With that I few over to the spare miner while Seena took a few oxygen tanks and placed them into the constructor. Once she was inside the ship all three of us took off in the direction of the source of the signal. I took the lead as my suit had a program installed in my suit allowing me to find weak signals. As we flew I wondered what we're going to find.


	5. Chapter 5

An alarm bleeped waking me up groaning I opened my eyes to see an asteroid directly in front of me. Seems I fell asleep, thanks to the autopilot it seemed that it me to the place. Over the comm I could her the other two waking up.

"Yawn that the Asteroid?" Jack asked still half asleep by the sounds of things.

"Yeah." I called out as I began to scan the area.

Seena didn't say anything but through the breathing through mike I could tell she was awake. Around 200 meters to the Asteroid we stopped our ships, Jack and Seena got out and went to investigate the side of the star shaped asteroid as I still scanned. After half an our I then call out to the two.

"Guys found something, according to the scans there an Intrepid MK 2 class ship inside with a jump drive."

An Intrepid MK class ship was more or less of a heavy cargo ship shaped like a box in some ways but only with small thrusters. A MK 2 had large thruster nacelles on both sides. This not only that the journey back would be faster but would also mean that we could sore whatever we found in the station onto it. It also had a jump drive which was the first stage for FTL and warp but unlike the two could only move us a few thousand meters.

"Nice." Jack said, "we where just about to call you as we found the entrance."

With that I got out of my ship and flew over to them. They where on the far side of the large asteroid, it would have had it's own gravity but I suspect that the miners removed that part of this beast. I landed on a platform next to the two with an airlock door in front of them. Me and Seena took out our pistols as Jack worked on the control panel. It took him only a moment then the door opened, the lights where out.

As we stepped into the airlock and the cycle went I looked at the controls. They where rusted, not to mention that it was button pressed, unlike panels nower days which where touch-screen the early forms of space travel where done by buttons until people figured out a way to use touch screen with gloves. This place had to be at least 50 years old. Which begged the question why was the beacon up now?

The airlock finished and the door to the main facility opened. All three of us remove our helmets as while give us oxygen where not very useful in a firefight. We walked down the corridor until we found a door that lead to a security room. Jack took the computer while me and Seena looked around. Seena walked into the locker room while I checked the gun cabinet. It was what I suspected. Inside where white M20 assault rifles. These rifles where used by the 'Fractured states during the 2nd American civil war of 2034.

The war was not only taken on the survive of ear but in space as well. This place was likely made for giving whichever side that it belonged to supply's for the war. Thanks to dwindling resources on earth and political backlash from what they did during the early 2000's nations refused to sell them anything except humanitarian aid. The two factions where the Neo Confederacy and True America. The Neo Confederates was the southern part of the nation wanting to turn back to it's glory days of God worshipping and slavery and capitalism. While True America was a capitolist-socialist state following Europe at the time.

I sighed, looking at the weapons, old yes but a good souvenir. While I continued to look around Jack, Seena looked around the lockers. As she was looking around she moved away cobwebs made by the Red stripe space spider she looked in each and every locker. Each locker had mostly been cleaned out while some still had uniforms and personal effects. She even found some adult toys and old disk pornos. Even if this place was closed off with a bunch of horny men and women around why would anyone bring these thing's.

She grew up in a society where sex was not just for mating but a relaxation and stress reliever. It was common, especially with miners and warriors as they where the ones who spend the most time alone and away from family. But while it was accepted any woman who became pregnant with the child of the man who she had sex with made more then enough problems. Being a space nomad tribe one of the problems was population. Because of this many of these women have to have abortions unless their population is down. It was harsh but that was the life that they chose.

Just then the light's turn on allowing her to see the room which was a 10x7 block grid allowing for more then 100 workers. She sighed as she continued to work through the lockers. Thanks to the years of rust she could open the lockers easy to find what she wanted.

"Seena turn on your comm." Jack yelled.

She did as I walked down the hall and listened.

"Ok so this place was used by the Neo Confederacy in 2037, records say that this place was rich with uranium and silicone. The place had 300 workers mining the place out. They have an inventory list but it seems that they mined the place out by 2049."

"That's about the time the war ended." I said.

"Yeah, anyway it seems they wanted to get out fast. But the problem is that the data of the information is corrupted."

"May have some info on the ship." Seena spoke up.

"I'm already on the way there." I said.

"Well keep an eye out, it says where that they had a Jacobs V2 mining mech left behind."

The Jacobs V2 was a bipedal walking machine while two expendable modular arms. Each arm was designed to be fitted onto the mech easily.

"Nice anything else?"

"Yeah, says here that they had a laser mining drill but it exploded. Not salvageable man sorry...hello."

Jacks tone sounded interested about something.

"Seems they where doing research into some kind of biological weapon."

I stopped in my tracks and looked at my pad... nothing had been detected, it must have disappeared but I had heard of viruses lasting for hundreds of years.

"I wouldn't worry, it says that it would go after a week. But it explains this still filled stuff."

I nodded at that and continued on until I came to the hanger where I found a pile of skeletons and the Intrepid ship.


	6. Continue or remake?

**Sorry about the delay but I lost interest and forgot about it. So question, should I continue or remake it?**


End file.
